Screw you, Fucker
by Aonore
Summary: " Il me fit un doigt tandis que je continuais de rire, ma bonne humeur retrouvée. Et rien au monde n'aurait pu me l'enlever maintenant que je savais à quoi ressemblait le vrai bonheur. J'étais tombé amoureux d'un enfoiré répondant au nom de Craig Tucker et Dieu sait à quel point j'en étais heureux. " [OS][Crenny]


**Titre:** Screw you, Fucker  
 **Auteur:** Un alpaga albinos.  
 **Résumé:** " Il me fit un doigt tandis que je continuais de rire, ma bonne humeur retrouvée. Et rien au monde n'aurait pu me l'enlever maintenant que je savais à quoi ressemblait le vrai bonheur. J'étais tombé amoureux d'un enfoiré répondant au nom de Craig Tucker et Dieu sait à quel point j'en étais heureux. "  
 **Pairing:** Crenny (Craig x Kenny)  
 **Rating:** T malgré toutes les références sexuelles et le lemon non-détaillé. (Merci Kenny!)  
 **Disclaimer:** South Park et ses personnages appartiennent à Parker et Stone, je n'ai aucun droit dessus.

 _Le petit **(1)** qui apparaîtra à plusieurs reprises est un clin d'œil à une grande amie qui m'a fait apprécier énormément le caractère de Kenny. Je ne le reproduit pas aussi bien qu'elle, mais j'ai trouvé marrant de retranscrire certaines phrases provenant de nos merveilleuses discussions de RP. Voilà voilà. En espérant qu'elle se reconnaîtra.~_

* * *

Tucker et moi, on se ressemblait vachement beaucoup tout en étant extrêmement différent. On avait des familles de merde qui ne se souciaient pas de nous, des potes qu'on protégerait au prix de notre vie -même si dans son cas, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute- et on portait un masque en permanence. Lui, son air neutre de mec insensible et blasé de la vie; moi, mon sourire et ma bonne humeur constante. Les fardeaux qu'on portait en secret étaient très différents et pourtant j'avais parfois l'impression qu'il aurait été le seul capable de me comprendre.

Durant notre enfance, on avait jamais été super proches. C'est à peine si on se parlait en fait. Puis en grandissant, on a tous les deux changé, autant physiquement que mentalement, bien que notre couverture était toujours la même. Elle s'était même renforcée avec les années. Moi, j'étais devenu ce à quoi tout le monde s'attendait; un drogué au physique de rêve qui passait le plus clair de son temps à sécher les cours ou draguer n'importe qui. Mais ça aussi, c'était une couverture. La drogue, j'y avais pas touché plus d'une ou deux fois. Quand t'es en plein dedans, c'est bien, mais avec le recul tu te mets à regretter. J'avais pas envie de me fondre dans un monde d'illusions, même si une simple balle dans la tête m'avait permis de pas finir accro. Les histoires de sexe par contre, c'était bien vrai, sans vouloir me vanter évidemment.

Et puis Tucker, parlons-en de lui. Si les premières années de collèges ressemblaient beaucoup aux années de primaire, ce fut une autre histoire dès notre entrée au lycée. J'me souviens de la rentrée où je l'ai vu se pointer et je l'ai à peine reconnu. En un seul été, il avait grandi d'au moins dix centimètres, me dépassant de presque une tête. Il était plus musclé, son visage s'était affermi et il avait enfin réussi à coiffer sa tignasse pour qu'elle ressemble à quelque chose. Ses yeux avaient beau être toujours aussi froids, ça lui donnait un air complètement inaccessible qui m'avait donné envie de tout faire pour le conquérir, lui aussi. Ce que j'ai commencé à faire, bien évidemment.

Les premiers temps, ça a pas été super évident. Il faut dire que ça faisait des mois voire des années qu'on s'était pas adressé la parole, et tout d'un coup le pauvre petit McCormick venait l'harceler pratiquement jour et nuit. À sa place, j'aurais moi-même été ennuyé. Surtout que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée, beaucoup de filles s'étaient mises à le reluquer en classe ou dans les couloirs. Malgré ça et le fait qu'il me rembarrait à chaque fois en me levant son joli majeur entre les deux yeux, je l'avais jamais lâché. C'était mal me connaître de croire que j'allais abandonner si vite, j'étais Kenny McCormick après tout.

Les jours passaient ainsi sans que je ne fasse le moindre progrès. Et puis, un beau matin, Tucker a arrêté de se pointer au lycée. D'accord, ça lui arrivait souvent de sécher, mais très rarement durant une journée entière. J'étais allé voir ses potes mais ils n'en savaient pas plus que moi. Apparemment, il n'était même pas rentré chez lui. J'avais trouvé ça très louche, mais comme je ne pouvais rien faire, j'avais simplement attendu. Trois jours plus tard, il était revenu, mais quelque chose avait changé. Je n'aurais su dire si c'était dans son regard ou sa manière d'agir, ou peut-être même le léger pincement de ses lèvres, mais il était différent. Je crois avoir été le seul à le remarquer, parce que personne ne lui a fait de commentaire. Pourtant, il agissait plus froidement et ne regardait pas les gens dans les yeux. Il s'était même mis à fumer de plus en plus, j'avais donc profité de cette occasion pour lui parler plus souvent, tout en tentant une autre approche. Cette fois, je ne venais pas seulement pour lui parler de cul, mais juste pour lui taper la discute. Il a d'abord semblé se méfier, puis il s'en est accommodé et m'a laissé faire. Peu à peu, il s'est même mis à participer aux discussions, quelquefois. C'est comme ça qu'on s'est rapprochés, au point où je me serais presque mis à le considérer comme un ami, même si je doute que ça eut été réciproque.

Et puis un beau jour, notre relation pour le moins particulière a prit un tournant décisif. C'était un jour normal, pourtant. J'avais rejoint Tucker à la première pause de l'après midi, comme on en avait prit l'habitude sans même se consulter. Il était déjà là, à m'attendre derrière le bâtiment, bien que d'un point de vue extérieur il avait juste l'air de s'emmerder en consommant sa clope. Je m'étais arrêté devant lui, lui avait sourit avant de m'allumer une cigarette, tandis qu'il me regardait faire. Aucun mot, aucune salutation. C'était comme ça avec lui, si on parlait il fallait pas que ça soit le banal "Ça va?" autrement il répondait pas. C'était une perte de temps, qu'il disait. Selon moi, c'est surtout parce qu'il avait pas envie de répondre à la question, ou alors parce qu'il connaissait pas la réponse.

En bref, on était là, à fumer tranquillement, tandis que je regardais les nuages d'un air détendu. Je crois qu'il m'observait, j'étais pas vraiment sur. En tout cas, il a laissé passé quelques minutes avant de s'agiter, puis de prendre la parole.

\- J'accepte.

Je m'étais alors tourné vers lui, mon habituel sourire aux lèvres, et avait croisé son regard sombre et si irrésistible.

\- Tu peux préciser s'teuplaît ? J'suis nul aux devinettes.

Il avait soupiré, comme si c'était évident. Désolé d'être con Tucker, je suis pas Captain Constat non plus. Il y avait eu un autre court moment de silence, le temps qu'il recrache la fumée de ses poumons.

\- J'accepte de coucher avec toi.

J'étais resté un moment planté là, bouche bée, à juste le fixer tandis qu'il écrasait son mégot par terre comme si de rien était. Après plus de deux ans à lui courir après, j'avais presque fini par perdre espoir. Presque.

\- Sérieux ? lâchais-je en le regrettant aussitôt, tandis qu'il me regardait l'air presque amusé.

\- Me dis pas que t'en a pas envie, j'te croirais pas.

\- Je trouve ça un peu louche, que tu devienne d'accord du jour au lendemain. Il s'est passé un truc ? je répliquais en haussant un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

\- Je me préoccupe de toi Tucker, même si j'en ai pas l'air. Fis-je avec un grand sourire.

Il ne répondit pas, ne faisant que rouler des yeux tandis que je jetais à mon tour ma clope par terre, l'écrasant de mon talon. Puis il s'approcha de moi, et avant que je puisse avoir le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il avait plaqué ses lèvres sur les miennes d'un geste étonnamment doux. Mais ça n'avait pas duré, à peine la surprise passée il commençait à prendre les devants, rendant le baiser plus passionné. Je souris mentalement et décidais de jouer le jeu en posant mes mains sur ses fesses, les malaxant doucement. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il mordit ma lèvre inférieure un peu brutalement avant de se séparer. Je ne me plaignis pas, le laissant prendre ma main tandis qu'il me tirait vers l'extérieur de la cour.

\- Où on va ? demandais-je sans vraiment me préoccuper d'avoir une réponse, tant qu'il y aurait un matelas et personne pour nous déranger.

\- Chez moi. Sauf si ça te dérange de sécher, ajouta-t-il d'un air sarcastique.

\- Te lance pas dans l'humour Tucker, ça fait juste bizarre venant de toi, rigolais-je tandis qu'il me pointait son majeur sans pour autant s'arrêter.

Mon regard s'était abaissé sur nos mains toujours liées. Normalement, j'aurais sorti une vanne comme quoi on avait l'air pédé pour qu'il me lâche, mais bizarrement j'en avais pas envie. C'était rare que Craig touche les gens, en général il évitait le contact des autres comme si ça risquait de le tuer. Ce qui était tout le contraire de moi, je ne disais jamais non à un câlin ou même une tape sur l'épaule. Ça me faisait étrange qu'il me tienne comme ça, comme si c'était tout naturel. Je me demandais même s'il s'en était rendu compte. J'imagine que je n'aurais jamais la réponse, car c'est à ce moment qu'apparut la bâtisse semblable aux voisines -excepté la couleur- qui lui faisait office de maison. Il me relâcha pour sortir sa clé afin d'ouvrir la porte, mais sitôt à l'intérieur, il me plaqua sur celle-ci avant de reprendre avidement mes lèvres. Je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher de sourire, me disant que j'étais peut-être en train de découvrir une autre facette de sa personnalité qui ne me déplaisait pas du tout.

La maison était silencieuse, si ce n'est le léger grincement du lit mêlé à nos soupirs et autres gémissements. La température avait rapidement monté en flèche, en même temps que mon désir, et à en juger par l'étincelle dans le regard du brun je me doutais que c'était pareil pour lui. Mes mains exploraient son corps, parcourant chaque parcelle de peau à disposition tandis que je continuais de le déshabiller. Mes lèvres s'étaient aussi mêlées de la partie, embrassant sa chair si douce au toucher dans le but de lui faire perdre la tête. À en juger par ses réactions, c'était déjà bien parti. Ça aurait pu me faire rire de le voir autant soumis à mon plaisir si je n'avais pas été dans le même état que lui. Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent pour un énième baiser tandis que je jetais son haut par terre, frissonnant en sentant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Son corps ondulait contre le mien, comme à la recherche de plus de contact. Je me séparais de lui pour retourner embrasser son cou tout en caressant le bas de son dos, ayant découvert cette zone comme étant son point faible. Effectivement, il s'était cambré la seconde d'après et son souffle s'était coupé le temps d'une seconde, avant qu'il ne me lance un regard fiévreux. Je me mordais les lèvres, c'est qu'il me rendait impatient cet enfoiré. Sans attendre plus longtemps, je le poussais gentiment pour échanger les rôles et me retrouver au-dessus de lui. Puis, soudainement, sans que je sache trop comment, mon regard s'arrêta sur son avant-bras, qui était strié de cicatrices blanchâtres ressemblant à des coupures profondes. Je sentis mon cœur faire un bond tandis que j'écarquillais les yeux, croyant avoir rêvé. Mais non, la preuve était juste là. Craig se rendit compte que quelque chose m'avait arrêté et suivit mon regard avant de se crisper. Je déglutis.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Je demandais sans pouvoir m'en empêcher d'un ton qui se voulait calme.

\- Rien. Un mauvais souvenir, répliqua Tucker en évitant mon regard.

C'est marrant, il ressemblait à un petit garçon qu'on venait de prendre en faute et qui culpabilisait. Je passais une main sur sa joue, m'attendant à ce qu'il me repousse, mais il ne fit que fermer les yeux en soupirant. J'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de lui dire qu'il pouvait se confier à moi, mais je savais qu'il ne le ferait pas en prétextant que ce n'était pas le moment. Il ne m'avait pas emmené ici pour ça, on le savait tous les deux. Il devait s'attendre à ce que je continue en oubliant ses cicatrices. Mais je pouvais pas, ces marques étaient la preuve qu'il avait dû souffrir au point de penser à la mort, et peut-être pas qu'une fois. Et apprendre ça me mettait vraiment mal pour lui. Je sais, j'étais trop gentil, j'y pouvais rien. En attendant je devais réagir, parce qu'il commençait à devenir mal à l'aise, je le sentais. Alors je m'approchais et lui colla un baiser sur le front, le prenant ensuite dans mes bras avec une certaine retenue. Encore une fois, il ne me repoussait pas, ce qui m'étonnais un peu tout de même.

\- J'suis désolé, murmurais-je sincèrement contre son épaule.

\- C'est rien. T'inquiète. On continue ?

Il avait parlé avec empressement, pourtant j'avais pu discerner un tas d'émotions dans sa voix. C'était bizarre, venant de la part du mec le moins sensible que je connaisse. Je commençais à comprendre que je m'étais vachement trompé sur son compte, au final il restait un être humain comme les autres, avec des sentiments et tout le reste. Ça me faisait presque bizarre de l'apprendre, bien que je m'en doutais depuis un moment. J'acquiesçais à sa question qui n'en était pas une et reprit aussitôt mes caresses, voulant lui faire oublier ce moment qui avait dû lui faire ressasser un tas de souvenirs.

Au final, on avait fait l'amour jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Je n'avais simplement pas pu m'arrêter, et comme Craig s'était laissé faire, j'avais pas pu m'empêcher de recommencer jusqu'à en crever de fatigue. C'est une image hein, je me serais senti bête de vraiment crever après être arrivé jusque-là. Le pire, c'est qu'il aurait oublié le lendemain, non seulement ma mort mais peut-être aussi notre soirée très mouvementée. Et s'il aurait oublié, je me serais senti très, mais alors vraiment très con. Heureusement que ce n'était pas arrivé, donc.

Le soleil commençait doucement à se lever, éclairant de ses rayons la chambre aux murs sombres, à l'image de son propriétaire. J'étais réveillé depuis quelques minutes et j'observais Tucker qui dormait encore. C'était marrant de le voir endormi, il semblait plus calme et détendu. Il ressemblait encore à un enfant quelque part, avec cette bouille toute innocente. Ça me donnait encore plus envie de le protéger. Bizarrement, je m'étais découvert une sorte d'instinct protecteur envers lui depuis que je savais qu'il n'allait pas si bien que ce qu'il tentait de faire croire à tout le monde. Je me sentais bête de ne pas m'en être rendu compte plus tôt, mais bon, on n'y pouvait rien. J'étais là maintenant et je ne comptais pas le laisser partir maintenant que j'étais au courant.

Je dégageais une mèche brune de sur son nez en souriant comme un imbécile heureux. C'était sûrement ce que j'étais en fait. Réprimant un bâillement, je jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge mécanique sur la table de chevet. Déjà bientôt midi, une chance qu'on était samedi et qu'il n'y avait pas cours. Quoique ça ne me posait pas problème de sécher, j'imagine que c'était pareil pour lui.

J'avais du finir par me rendormir, car lorsque j'ouvris les yeux une seconde fois, Tucker était réveillé, son cochon d'Inde sur les genoux. C'était la première fois que je voyais son nouveau rongeur depuis le décès de Stripe il y a quelques années. J'esquissais un sourire, me disant que ce gars devait être zoophile quelque part. C'est pile à ce moment qu'il tourna la tête vers moi, ne semblant pas surpris ou quoi que ce soit de croiser mon regard.

\- 'Jour, marmonnais-je en me mettant en position assise, m'étirant à la manière d'un chat. T'es levé depuis longtemps ?

\- Non.

Il répondit en se levant, allant reposer la bestiole dans sa cage. Je constatais qu'il était toujours nu lorsque mes yeux s'abaissèrent sur sa chute de rein. Putain, ce mec était presque aussi bandant que moi.. Sans vouloir me vanter bien entendu. Il se retourna et revint vers moi, mon sourire débile s'agrandissant tandis que je ne tentais même plus de cacher le fait que je le matais. Il devait s'en rendre compte, la discrétion n'avait jamais été ma matière forte après tout. Mais il ne faisait aucun commentaire, semblant presque s'en amuser. Il revint finalement s'asseoir à côté de moi, plantant son regard métallique dans le mien.

\- T'as faim ? demanda-t-il après un court instant de silence.

\- Ça va aller, merci, répondis-je, toujours en souriant.

Il haussa les épaules puis détourna les yeux. Mon regard s'arrêta sur une marque violacée au niveau de son cou, et je du me retenir de rire. Malheureusement pour moi, il s'en aperçut et haussa un sourcil en guise de question silencieuse.

\- Je croyais que t'avais déjà remarqué le petit cadeau que je t'ai laissé.

Expliquais-je en fixant avec insistance la marque. Il posa une main dessus, me lançant un regard qui semblait vouloir dire "T'as pas osé faire ça ?", puis se leva et sortit en vitesse de la pièce. Je le suivis, me préoccupant très peu de n'être qu'en boxer alors qu'on risquait de croiser sa sœur ou ses parents n'importe quand. Quoiqu'ils n'étaient pas souvent présents à ce que je savais, mais ce n'était pas le principal problème actuellement. Craig était devant le miroir, la bouche entrouverte d'un air presque choqué. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de s'être douté que je lui avais laissé un suçon. Je me mis à rire, ne pouvant plus me retenir, tandis qu'il se tournait vers moi.

\- Kenny.. J'te jure que tu vas mourir là !

Je m'apprêtais à répliquer un truc du genre "Ça serait pas la première fois non plus", mais en le voyant s'approcher rapidement, je décidais de jouer le jeu en courant en sens inverse pour retourner dans sa chambre. Il réussit à me rattraper -en même temps, c'était pas difficile à faire- et me sauta carrément dessus, nous faisant tomber tous les deux sur le matelas, moi sur le dos et lui à califourchon sur mon bassin. J'essayais de le repousser en riant toujours, mais il prit mes poignets et les ramena au-dessus de ma tête, m'empêchant de me débattre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? soufflais-je, ne me sentant pas du tout menacé malgré la position.

\- Je me venge, répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

Même la lueur menaçante dans ses yeux ne fit que me faire sourire davantage, avant que je ne lui rende son regard d'un air provocateur. C'est alors qu'il se pencha vers moi, tournant ma tête vers la gauche avec une main, l'autre me retenant toujours prisonnier. Je frissonnais en sentant ses lèvres sur mon cou, puis ses dents mordillant ma peau. Je fermais les yeux, le laissant faire, soupirant d'aise sous la douce torture qu'il me prodiguait. Après un certain moment, il se releva, admira un instant son "chef-d'oeuvre", puis sortit son téléphone et prit une photo sans me demander mon avis. Je lui tirais la langue, espérant que la grimace gâcherait sa joie, mais il avait toujours son petit air vainqueur qui me fit rouler des yeux. Parfois je me demandais lequel de nous deux était le plus immature. Il me relâcha enfin et me montra la photo, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Ça t'apprendra. Même avec ta capuche tu pourras pas le cacher.

J'haussais les épaules, lui rendant son sourire avant de passer une main derrière sa nuque, le forçant à se rapprocher.

\- C'est pas la première fois que mes potes me verront avec un suçon. Quoiqu'on m'en a pas fait si souvent que ça, compte-toi chanceux.

\- Quel honneur, fanfaronna-t-il d'un ton sarcastique, son sourire s'agrandissant.

\- J'aime bien te voir heureux, encore plus quand c'est mes conneries qui te mettent dans cet état, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je t'emmerde McCormick.

\- T'as dis mon prénom tout à l'heure, pourquoi tu le redis pas ?

\- Parce que ça te ferait trop plaisir.

\- Alleeeeez, juste pour moi ! suppliais-je en faisant les yeux du chat potté (bien que je n'étais pas sûr que le résultat soit très convaincant vu le regard qu'il me lança).

\- T'es chiant... Kenny.

\- Je t'aime aussi Craig !

Je m'étirais le cou pour l'embrasser chastement, le relâchant juste à temps pour voir ses joues se colorer d'une légère teinte rougeâtre.

\- Un jour, tes conneries vont te remonter au cerveau et on pourra dire adieu au peu de logique qu'il y a là-dedans, soupira-t-il en faisant une pichenette sur mon front.

\- Avoue, tu les aime bien mes conneries **(1)** , n'est-ce pas ? enchaînais-je d'un air enjoué, passant mes bras derrière sa nuque pour le rapprocher un peu plus.

\- Comme si ça pouvait être possible.

Je fis semblant de bouder, ce qui le fit sourire à nouveau, avant qu'il ne me relâche pour commencer à s'habiller. Je me relevais, le regardant faire en réfléchissant quelques instants.

\- On ressemble à un vieux couple, tu trouve pas ? demandais-je juste pour le faire chier, un grand sourire innocent aux lèvres.

\- Va te pendre McCormick.

Je riais une énième fois, évitant de justesse l'oreiller qu'il avait lancé en ma direction. Craig Tucker avait beau être un connard insensible, j'avais réussi à briser son masque et je ne le regrettais pas du tout.

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis notre petite aventure et je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de reparler à Tucker. Il ne venait plus au coin cigarette, à croire qu'il voulait arrêter de fumer. Ça me foutait en rogne parce que j'avais prit la décision de veiller sur lui et voilà qu'il me filait entre les doigts. J'attendis qu'on soit mercredi pour le piéger pendant le cours de chimie, le seul qu'on avait en commun cette année. Je laissais un sourire m'échapper lorsque je le vis entrer dans la salle. Au moins, il avait eu la bonne idée de ne pas sécher ce jour-là. N'empêche que le cours fut chiant, je m'endormis malgré moi et fut réveillé en sursaut au son de la cloche. Je me dépêchais de reprendre le peu d'affaire que je me trimballais pour le rejoindre, sachant très bien qu'il partait toujours en premier pour éviter de croiser le plus de gens possible. Je finis par l'apercevoir au bout d'un moment. Il semblait être en grande discussion avec... Stan. Et merde. Je savais bien que ces deux-là, quand ils étaient ensemble, ça donnait jamais des trucs très jolis. Faut dire que c'était pas l'amour fou entre nos deux bandes depuis le primaire, encore heureux que ça se soit arrangé avec les années.. Mais c'était pas parfait pour autant. Je réussis à les interrompre avant qu'ils ne se sautent dessus pour une énième bataille, parce qu'au vu des éclairs sortant de leurs yeux ça allait pas tarder à arriver.

\- Hé les mecs, ça vous dit de faire la paix pour une fois ?

Lançais-je en me pointant en mode incruste totale. Craig me leva son majeur, ce qui ne fit que me faire sourire encore plus. Je lui fit un clin d'œil plus ou moins discret en me tournant vers Stan, qui fixait toujours l'autre brun avec des envies de meurtre apparentes.

\- Stan mon chéri, si tu pouvais te calmer ça me ferait super plaisir, parce que sérieusement les œil au beurre noir ça fait que t'enlever du charme.

Continuais-je sans me départir de ma bonne humeur que je savais contagieuse. Mon ami soupira, semblant lâcher l'affaire, puis fit mine de s'éloigner.

\- C'est bien parce que c'est toi Kenny !

\- Je t'aime aussi mon ange ! criais-je presque tandis qu'il disparaissait à l'autre bout du couloir.

Je me tournais ensuite vers Tucker, qui avait disparu. Merde, il pouvait pas se tenir tranquille pour une fois ? Je le vis quelques mètres plus loin, en train de sortir dans la cours, et décidait de faire un sprint pour le rattraper. Il ne ralentit pas lorsque je l'appela, je le suivis donc jusqu'à l'arrière du bâtiment, souriant légèrement en voyant qu'au moins, il ne semblait pas m'avoir complètement oublié.

\- Pourquoi tu m'ignorais ? commençais-je une fois qu'il fut arrêté pour de bon, le regardant s'allumer une clope.

\- C'est toi et Marsh qu'avez l'air d'un vieux couple si tu veux mon avis.

Il avait presque marmonné sa phrase sans me regarder une seule fois. J'écarquillais les yeux, osant à peine y croire alors que je commençais à comprendre.

\- Tucker, me dit pas que t'es jaloux ?

\- Où tu vas prendre des idées pareilles ?

Fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel après avoir recraché sa fumée. Pourtant...

\- Alors pourquoi tu rougis ?

\- Je rougis pas, c'est une illusion d'optique. **(1)**

\- Tu me déçois là Craiguie, riais-je en sortant à mon tour mon paquet de clope.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hausser les épaules en regardant ailleurs. Ça m'énervait presque qu'il évite mon regard comme ça, mais j'étais trop amusé par sa réaction pour m'en formaliser.

\- Alors, pourquoi t'es jaloux de Stan ? À moins que.. Tu sois jaloux de moi ? hasardais-je en haussant les sourcils pour imiter l'étonnement.

\- Je suis pas jaloux McCormick, arrête tes délires.

\- Ton joli visage me dit le contraire ! Pourquoi tu veux pas me regarder ? J'suis si moche que ça ?

\- Tu rêve, t'es le plus beau mec que j'ai jamais...

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu, rougit furieusement puis me tourna le dos. J'écarquillais les yeux, me demandant si je venais de rêver ou s'il était vraiment en train de me faire un énorme compliment. Et en plus, ça l'avait foutu dans l'embarras.

\- Oui, qu'est-ce que t'allais dire Tucker ? T'arrête pas comme ça ! je souriais, riant légèrement en le voyant me faire un doigt, sans pour autant qu'il se retourne.

\- Oublie. C'est pas important.

\- T'es jaloux et maintenant tu me fais des compliments, j'vais finir par croire que t'es amoureux de moi tu sais !

Continuais-je en le contournant afin d'être de nouveau face à lui. Il leva enfin la tête, me lançant un regard qui me figea sur place. Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquelles seul le souffle du vent dans les feuilles se faisait entendre.

\- Attends.. J'ai raison ? T'es amoureux de moi ? répétais-je, trop étonné pour oser y croire.

\- Si j'te disais que oui ?

\- T'es pas sérieux, y'a pas moyen que... Oh putain... murmurais-je, perdant peu à peu mon sourire.

Je mis une main devant ma bouche tandis qu'il baissait à nouveau la tête. Bordel, je l'avais pas prévu ce coup-là. Le pire c'est qu'il avait l'air vachement sérieux, et moi comme un con j'avais continué de blaguer sur ça sans me douter de rien. J'étais vraiment une merde en fait.

\- Mais ça veut dire... Que si t'as accepté l'autre jour, alors quand on a couché ensemble tu...? réalisais-je soudain.

\- Ouais. J't'aimais à ce moment-là aussi.

\- Oh bordel de merde... J'suis désolé Craig, je savais pas que...

\- C'est pas grave. J'sais que ça sera jamais réciproque.

Il avait dit ça en écrasant son reste de clope avec son talon, l'air plus abattu que ce qu'il tentait de me faire croire. Je déglutis, me sentant encore plus mal.

\- J'ai pas dit ça.. C'est juste que, tu sais, toi et moi ça pourrait pas marcher, même si on le voulait... commençais-je avant de me faire interrompre à nouveau.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est à cause de moi, c'est ça ? lança-t-il, ayant reprit un ton plus dur qui me fit frissonner.

\- Non, pas du tout.. J'suis pas un mec fait pour les relations sérieuses, c'est tout.

\- Tu dis ça mais t'as jamais essayé, j'me trompe ?

\- C'est pas la question. Craig, t'es un mec super malgré ce que les autres pensent et j'ai pas envie de te blesser encore plus..

\- J'm'en fou d'être blessé tant que toi t'es heureux.

Je repris un semblant de sourire triste qu'il ne me rendit pas. Il avait les poings serrés et semblait prêt à déguerpir n'importe quand. Je me mis à penser que ça avait dû lui prendre sacrément du courage pour venir me dire ça en s'imaginant qu'il avait aucune chance. Et moi je lui brisais ses espoirs pour tenter de le préserver.. N'empêche j'étais vraiment con quand je le voulais. Et même quand j'le voulais pas.

\- Je peux pas être heureux en sachant que tu souffre à cause de moi, répondis-je finalement en faisant un pas vers lui.

\- T'as tes potes. T'as ta sœur. T'as plein de meufs qui sont folles de toi. J'vois pas pourquoi tu te préoccuperais de moi avec tous ces gens autour de toi, répliqua-t-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu te trompe Craig, je tiens bien plus à toi que ce que t'as l'air de penser.

J'étais honnête, il sembla s'en rendre compte car son regard devint plus triste. Bordel, je savais même pas ce qui me retenait encore de le prendre dans mes bras pour le consoler.

\- Alors prouve-le. Sors avec moi.

\- Je... Je peux pas, m'excusais-je d'un air que je savais être pitoyable.

\- Putain Kenny, montre que t'as des couilles et arrête de fuir !

Je ferma les yeux, prit une inspiration et réduisis l'espace restant entre nous en venant l'embrasser. Il répondit aussitôt au baiser, semblant se détendre en venant prendre mon visage entre ses mains. Je posais les miennes sur ses hanches, les caressant distraitement en profitant de la douceur de ses lèvres. Ce mec embrassait comme un dieu, j'avais rarement eu l'occasion de trouver quelqu'un d'aussi doué dans ma putain de vie. On se sépara au bout d'un moment et je gardais les yeux clos, sentant son front se poser contre le mien.

\- J'crois pas que j'ai besoin de te prouver que j'ai des couilles puisque tu les a déjà vues, souriais-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, rouvrant les yeux en voyant son air à la fois blasé et amusé. Mais j'dois avouer que l'idée d'avoir ton joli p'tit cul rien que pour moi est assez tentante.. Surtout si tu te met à m'écrire des poèmes en prime.

\- Alors là, tu peux toujours courir, répliqua-t-il en roulant des yeux, son sourire contrastant avec son expression découragée.

\- Faudra bien que tu me démontre ton amour un jour ou l'autre ! le taquinais-je en tirant la langue.

\- Comme si c'était mon genre.

\- C'est pas non plus mon genre de tomber dans les bras du premier venu. Et pourtant c'est c'que je fais là, tu vois.

\- Ça veut pas dire que j'vais changer mes habitudes pour toi.

\- Je t'oblige à le faire, c'est pas juste sinon ! m'offusquais-je en prenant un air faussement choqué.

\- Tu vas sortir le fouet, c'est ça ? Oh non, je me sens si menacé, fit-il à la manière d'un très mauvais acteur en prenant une voix totalement neutre.

\- Je savais que t'aimais te faire fouetter Craiguie **(1)** , rigolais-je en m'éloignant un peu de lui.

Je lui pris la main et le tirait vers l'extérieur de la cours, tandis qu'il me suivait en soupirant.

\- Tu m'emmène où là ?

\- Chez toi, sauf si ça te dérange de sécher, répondis-je en lui faisant un grand sourire.

\- Me vole pas mes répliques. Et puis c'est quoi ce surnom débile que tu m'as donné ?

\- Quoi, tu l'aime pas, Craiguie ? ~

\- ...J'préférais encore Fucker.

\- Comme tu veux, Monsieur Je pique une crise de jalousie pour trois fois rien. Le raillais-je en souriant de toutes mes dents.

\- Je t'emmerde McCormick.

\- Mais moi aussi je t'aime tu sais !

Il me fit un doigt tandis que je continuais de rire, ma bonne humeur retrouvée. Et rien au monde n'aurait pu me l'enlever maintenant que je savais à quoi ressemblait le vrai bonheur. J'étais tombé amoureux d'un enfoiré répondant au nom de Craig Tucker et Dieu sait à quel point j'en étais heureux.


End file.
